Dolls and toy figures constitute one of the most long lasting and pervasive general categories of toys and amusement devices produced through the years. Such dolls and toy figures have taken a virtually endless variety of shapes, sizes and configurations. The continuing popularity of dolls and toy figures is due in some part to the persistent efforts of practitioners in the art to provide evermore interesting and amusing dolls and toy figures. In attempting to add interest and variety to such dolls and other toy figures, practitioners have provided dolls having different sizes, shapes, configurations and action. Dolls and toy figures have been provided which walk, skate, crawl, sing, cry and so on.
One such type of doll or toy figure which provides increased amusement and enjoyment may be generally described as impact-responsive or bouncing type dolls or toy figures. Such toys are provided in various shapes and configurations but generally all include a confined spring element which "snaps" to provide a launching or rebounding type of action.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,880 issued to Shaw sets forth a LEAPFROG AND FOOTBALL GAME in which a spring member defines a thin flexible convex surface having at least two curved perimetral edge formations wherein the convex surface is adapted to bear against a second surface and is manipulatively elasticly deformable against a second surface so as to leap therefrom when the convex surface returns to its original shape. Embodiments are shown for a flexible element in the shape of a football and additionally a flexible element support appendages in the configuration of a frog.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,676,296 issued to Spencer sets forth a FIGURE TOY in which a doll-like toy figure is secured to a cupped or curved disk formed of two metallic materials to provide a temperature sensitive bimetallic disk having a curvature which responds to temperature. In operation, the disk is heated and thereafter manually forced to reverse curvature. Thereafter, the cooling of the disk causes a bimetallic layer thereof to reverse the disk curvature in a snap action which launches the toy figure in apparent spontaneous action.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,153,957 issued to Davis sets forth a JUMPING TOY in which a generally hemispherical body is formed of a stiff or hard rubber material. The hemispherical body may be deformed to a generally reversed hemispherical shape and will retain such shape in the absence of a disturbing force. In its intended play pattern, the toy may be placed or thrown against a play surface such as a table-top or floor producing an impact which causes the hemispherical member to snap back to its original shape thereby producing a rebounding or bouncing action.
U.S. Pat. No. 202,990 issued to Chinnock sets forth a JUMPING TOY in which a doll body supports an elongated flexible outer garment and a downwardly extending center pin in the garment interior. A base member includes a generally planar element supporting an upwardly extending cylindrical member. A coil spring is captivated between the cylindrical member and the downwardly extending pin and the doll garment is secured along its lower edge to the base member. In its intended play pattern, the doll torso is forced downwardly against the base causing the captivated spring to be compressed and the pin member to be received within the cylindrical element. The pin is latched into the cylindrical element captivating the compressed spring. Upon release of the pin member, the spring force caused by the expanding spring produces a jumping action for the doll.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,108,395 issued to Goldfarb sets forth an IMPACT REACTION TOY HAVING TWO PORTIONS SECURABLE TOGETHER BY AN IMPACT RESPONSIVE LATCHING MECHANISM. A spring member is captivated between the toy portions and is compressed in the latched position. In operation, the latch is released in response to impact against the toy causing one portion to be ejected from the other. In the preferred embodiment shown, the toy is formed in a top-like fashion in which the ejected portion comprises an independently functioning top.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,117 issued to Terzian, sets forth an ARTICULATED FIGURE TOY in which a multiply-articulated toy figure includes a spring mechanism operable in a bistable manner to provide relative motion of selected body portions and appendages with respect to the torso portion in response to impact against the doll figure.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,538,704 issued to Kay sets forth a BOUNCING TOY defining an interior cavity within which a heavy spherical weight is supported. The weight is movable to either end of the elongated cavity within the doll interior to provide apparent spontaneous motion of the doll.
A multiply configurable doll manufactured and sold by Tonka Corporation under the trademark "Cupcakes" comprises a doll figure having a torso replicating a young female child wearing a dress and hat. A flexible cup member resembling a cupcake baking cup is supported beneath the doll's dress and extends downwardly therefrom. The hat describes a generally convex disk-like member configured to resemble the frosting portion of a cupcake. The doll may be alternately configured by reversing the flexible member to an alternate upwardly extending configuration in which it partially encloses the doll torso. When alternately configured, the hat and flexible member generally converge to completely enclose the doll figure and produce a cupcake-like appearance.
While the foregoing described prior art devices have increased the variety and enjoyment of several types of dolls and toy figures, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for evermore improved, enjoyable and amusing dolls and toy figures.